A Hero's Masquerade
by DarkDefender89
Summary: It's all inside. Really. Doesn't the title sound captivating enough for you to decide to CLICK THE BUTTON to access the story? And maybe review...
1. Chapter 1

**A Hero's Masquerade**

"Don't worry, you're beautiful," Robbie Ray said.

With long, dark brown hair falling just bellow her slender waist, blazing sapphire eyes outlined with thin eyeliner, and coral lips, she was. She wore a white glitter dress that fell just below her knees, eerily complementing her pale skin. Not just anyone could take a dress so simple and make it look so beautiful. This beauty permeated the flesh; it came from the inner soul; it came from innocence and harmony.

Miley smiled and added one last minute adjustment. She tied a silk cyan scarf around her waist.

Her father wasn't supposed to be the one telling her she was beautiful. It was supposed to be her mother. But her mother was dead. Or her boyfriend; you'd think by age 17 she would have a boyfriend, but the truth was, she didn't.

"Are you ready?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Always," Miley smiled. She walked over to the hidden droor and looked at her wig. For a couple of seconds she just stood there, staring at it. Then she took it out of the droor and placed it on the table. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and placed the blond hair over her head. Sometimes, this whole thing seemed so superficial. But then she remembered the real reason she did it; the real reason she wore a disguise….so she could send more than one message to the world. So she could contribute double; save lives, et cetera…..you know, with the healing power of music.

Miley walked onstage and became her other self: Hannah Montana. "Are y'all ready to rock tonight!!!??!" She screamed and smiled as her audience applauded. It was more like a roar, but ebullient…..the accolade always made Miley smile, but it wasn't why she performed. She performed because she loved it. And in the end, that is really all there is.

Miley sang all of her songs and then exited the stage. She was ushered back to her dressing room to wait for the limo. That was when she frowned. Before, Lilly used to always come with her. Well, Lola Loftnagle, but, same difference. A year ago, Lilly got into a skateboarding accident…and technically, she wasn't dead, but she was brain dead, at least the doctors said so. Sometimes Miley still held onto the hope that Lilly might wake up. But then she woke up; embraced cruel, brutal reality. It had been a year, with no change whatsoever. Lilly wasn't going to wake up.

It had been hard on Miley, but it had been worse on Oliver. Because Oliver was in love with Lilly, and never even got the chance to tell her.

"Are you ready, bud?" Robbie Ray asked.

Miley nodded. She took her father's hand and tried to force a smile. She looked up into his eyes and knew that the pain she felt, he felt tenfold. Because only physical wounds heal with time. Emotional wounds….grief…..death……time does nothing. Nothing but increase the pain with each year.

They walked out of the building and stepped into the limo.

_Hannah Montana_ was all smiles, sure.

But _Miley _was allowed to cry.

_** to be continued……**_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Alternate ending to something else in order for this story to make sense, obviously. What happens if a character of a different story fails. Also it requires the story to be way in the future….i think….yeah I'm pretty sure. But all of the HM characters are the same age! And Earth is different; like the shape of it I think. Like different names)

After her concert Miley wasn't tired. She walked into her bedroom and sighed, taking off her Hannah Montana clothes and looked out her window. She realized that it was dark, and it was pouring rain. She put on a pair of red and pink striped pajama pants and a loose black T-shirt. She ran downstairs and grabbed the pitcher of lemonade from the refrigerator and poured a glass of lemonade.

Someone knocked on the door. It was Oliver. Miley ran to the door and let him in.

"Oliver?! What are you doing here this late? It's 11:30 p.m.!!" Miley said.

"Did you hear the news?" Oliver asked.

"What news?" Miley asked, "Is it something about Lily? Did she wake up?" But there was not much hope in her voice. It was almost as if a shadow had fallen over her voice, and the voice that as Hannah glistens did not glisten as Miley. For she did not really believe that Lily would ever wake up.

"No, it's not about Lily," Oliver said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice, but it was too much obscured by a sense of excitement. But what could he possibly be excited about?

"What's it about, then?" Miley asked.

"We're going to Europe," Oliver said.

"It's not called Europe anymore," Miley pointed out. (After all, Asia and Australia had been joined to the continent when the Earth shifted). (A/N: I don't know for sure if that's what really happened but I need some explanation to fit it into HM).

Robby and Jackson came down from the stairs. "You told her yet?" Robby asked Oliver.

"You guys _knew about this_ and didn't tell me?" Miley screamed.

Both of them nodded.

"When does the plane leave?" Miley asked.

"Tomorrow morning. But don't pack much because this isn't about us," Robby said. "In fact, Jackson isn't even coming. It's just me, you, and Oliver. We asked Jake to come but he was busy with the new season of Zombie High."

"How long are we going to be there?" Miley asked.

"I don't know. It depends if things goes well. But you might want to know my real name. And yours, I guess."

Miley was stunned. "What do you mean?"

"My real name is Boromir," Robby Ray said.

To be continued….


End file.
